Three Doctors plus Three Companions plus One TARDIS equals Trouble
by StrawberryMnM
Summary: When the 9th, 10th, and 11th Doctors along with their companions, Rose, Mickey, and Rory, are all put in the Tardis, more specifically, 10's TARDIS, they all have to work together to figure out what's happening, why they are there, and why a giant paradox isn't forming.
1. Wait, Which One is the Doctor Again?

Hi, this is Strawberry M&M! After months of not publishing or updating much of...anything, I've finally come up with something. (Whoot!)

I've never written anything in the Doctor Who fandom though.

I suppose you could say this is a request I got from someone at deviantart.

Rose is still travelling with the 9th Doctor, she hasn't met the 10th Doctor yet, fyi. Mickey comes from the 10th Doctor's timeline and has already met Sarah Jane, and is therefore travelling with The Doctor now, that is, until the Cybermen incident.

Rory doesn't come up in this chapter yet, but he will.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. If I did, I'd destroy the Daleks once and for all.**

* * *

Rose Tyler walked out of her room in the TARDIS only bump into Mickey.

That was strange, since when was Mickey on the TARDIS? The Doctor said he couldn't come.

"Oh, hello, Rose," he said casually, as if him being here was no surprise.

"Mickey?!" she blinked. "What are y' doin' here? Did you do something with your hair?"

Mickey laughed. "What do y' mean? I've been travelling with you and the Doctor ever since we met Sarah Jane, remember?"

Rose took a step back. "Who's Sarah Jane?"

"Y' know, Sarah Jane," Mickey insisted. "The woman with the tin dog, K-9 or something like that."

Rose shook her head. "I don't know what you're goin' on about."

"Stop kiddin' around, Rose!"

"I'm not, what are you talking about?! The Doctor said you couldn't come, did he change his mind?"

Mickey looked confused. "Okay, something's going on here, we need to find the Doctor. You've lost your memory or something….Come on, let's go find the Doctor, he'll know what to do."

Mickey took Rose's hand and led her to the control room.

Standing at the controls, was a tall, skinny man wearing a brown, striped suit and a trench coat. He had great hair and an attractive face. Rose felt as if she had seen him before, but had no idea who he was.

"Doctor, we have a problem," Mickey said.

"Oh?" the man said, keeping his eyes on the controls. "What's that?"

"Who's this?" Rose asked, motioning to the strange man.

The man turned around and gave her a dashing smile. "What d'you mean who's this? Forgetting me already, Rose?"

"I've never seen you before," she said slowly.

"That's the problem," Mickey told the man. "She can't remember Sarah Jane, she doesn't remember me coming with you on your travels…it's like she just…forgot."

The man seemed worried about that. "Rose, what's the last thing you remember? Do you remember when I took you to New Earth?"

"New Earth…." Rose shook her head. "Who are you?!"

The man stopped, blinking. "Do you know who I am?" He walked up to her and put both hands on her shoulders. "Rose, tell me you know who I am. You remember me, yeah? Please tell me you remember me."

"N-No…Doctor!" she called out.

"Rose, I AM the Doctor," the man insisted.

"No, you're not!" Rose shouted, pulling away from him. "Doctor!" she yelled again.

"Rose…."

Mickey stared at her. "Rose, calm down."

"But…He's not the Doctor, Mickey!" she shouted. "He's…he's an imposter. The Doctor's got big ears, remember? You always make fun of 'im for it. Whoever…this is has…brainwashed you or somethin'!"

"No, he USED to have big ears, he regenerated," Mickey told her. "You were there, you should know that."

The Doctor, the real Doctor, ran in. "Rose, I heard you shouting, what's…."

The Doctor stopped, noticing the strange man standing in front of him. "Who is this?!"

"I don't know, he just popped up," Rose said. "He keeps saying he's you."

"Well that's…" The Doctor stopped. "He says he's me? And he knows who you are?"

Rose nodded.

The man stood there, staring at The Doctor in shock. "How….Oh no…"

Mickey seemed just as surprised. "Wait…that's…No way!"

"Who are you?" The Doctor demanded.

"Well," the man started. "I suppose…I'm you."

"…That's what I was afraid of…"

There was a sudden crash, and a thin man wearing a fez burst through the door. "I heard my name!" he shouted, before tripping and falling on his face with _THUMP_!

The man stood up, straightening his bowtie and brushing himself off. "Now who are…." He stopped talking and stared at the blonde girl in front of him. "Rose…"

* * *

Yeah yeah, it's not the best, but it's the best I've got. So yes, please review, tell me if this story is going anywhere.

Anonymous reviews are awesome, constructive criticism is cool (like bowties), and all flames will be given to the Daleks to torch the Doctor so if you don't want to cause The Doctor pain, don't flame.


	2. Chapter One

HI, this is StrawberryMnM again. Meant to get this up a couple days ago, but never got the time.

Some of them might be slightly out of character, but please be patient with me. I've never written them before, so I'm having trouble writing them the way they should be.

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Doctor Who. If I did I'd be British. Which I'm not. **

* * *

_Previously..._

_"The man stood up, straightening his bowtie and brushing himself off. "Now who are..." He stopped, staring at the blonde girl in front of him. "..Rose."_

* * *

"And just who are you?" The Doctor asked. "I suppose you're me too?"

The man in front of them took his eyes off Rose and looked at him in surprise. He stared at the scene in front of him for a few seconds, before saying, "Ah, yes…Oh dear. This is…not supposed to happen…"

"Wait, he's you?" Mickey said, pointing at the man with the fez.

"Yep," the Doctor, Rose's Doctor, nodded. "And I suppose, so is the skinny one…."

The man in the trench coat smiled. "Hello!"

"So…What are we supposed to call you then?" Mickey asked. "All three of you, you're all the Doctor. How are we supposed to tell you apart?"

"By regenerations," the man with the bowtie, The Doctor, said. "Call Big-Ears over there Nine and call Me-With-The-Great-Hair Ten. And I suppose I'm Eleven!"

"Good, good system," Ten nodded. "So I regenerate into you then?"

"Yep!" Eleven grinned, straightening his tweed jacket. "I think I'm adorable."

"Regeneration…" Rose blinked. "What are you all talking about?"

"Oh…." Ten grimaced. "If you're from Nine's timeline…Then, you wouldn't know about that, would you?"

Rose shook her head.

"Mickey!" Eleven said, turning to the human man next to him and smiling widely. "Mickety-Mick of the Not-Tin-Dog! How about you take Rose aside and explain about regeneration, eh?"

Mickey nodded. "Come on, Rose. I'll tell you everything. Er, everything I know, anyways."

Mickey led Rose to one of the other rooms, leaving Nine, Ten, and Eleven alone.

Nine watched them leave, before growling, "Now which one of you messed up and what did you do?!"

"I didn't do anything," Ten shrugged. "I was about to take Rose and Mickey along on another adventure."

"I am innocent!" Eleven added. "Of this particular incident. I think."

"Well, I certainly didn't cause this!" Nine frowned. "And are you sure you're The Doctor or are you just some stupid imposter?!" he asked Eleven.

"Course I'm the Doctor," Eleven said indignantly.

"I want proof," Nine stated. "A DNA scan or something. I…I don't…I don't wear fezzes."

"Fezzes are cool," Eleven said, putting a hand to his hat subconsciously.

"And the bowtie, what is with the bowtie?!"

"Bowties are cool."

"And tweed? Really?"

"Tweed is cool too!"

"As I said," Nine scowled. "I want a DNA scan."

Eleven straightened his bowtie. "You're just a grumpy old man with big ears!"

"I'm not grumpy and I'm not old! And I don't have big ears…"

"Yeah, you do," Ten nodded. "Sorry."

Nine whacked him upside the head, only to jump back as if he'd been burnt.

"What? What happened?" Eleven asked.

"I just got a shot of memories from 'im when I touched him," Nine said, rubbing his hand. "We…connected, I suppose. Like when you email someone a document, except he emailed it through touch. And the document was his memories."

"Must be something t' do with the fact that we're the same person," Ten said.

"Ah," Eleven nodded. "So, no touchy if I don't want you lot knowing what I've been up to, yeah?"

"Question is, why isn't that causing a paradox?" Ten asked, not listening. "Must be some sort of barrier around the TARDIS that's making the TARDIS paradox-resistant…"

"So no paradoxes, but if we touch each other we get each other's memories…" Eleven said. "So, Nine, what do you think of our lovely Tenth Regeneration?"

"Pretty boy," Nine said simply. "Haven't even processed all of the memories yet and I already got that. Wait….Wait, hold on a minute…Gettin' something…WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"What…What do you mean?" Ten asked.

"18th Century France on the space ship…." Nine glared at him angrily. "Madame de Pompadour…You left Rose alone on that space ship while you flirted! She could have been hurt!"

"I didn't leave her alone," Ten protested. "She was with Mickey!"

"That's even worse," Nine said. "You could have brought her along! Madame de Pompadour was involved with the king, you knew that, you dolt! But NOOO. You had to flirt with her, didn't you?"

"Hey, she kissed me first!" Ten said defensively, putting his hands in the air.

"And you were surprised when the clockwork robots took Rose and Mickey captive!" Nine growled, stepping towards Ten dangerously. "If you didn't want her taken captive by the repair robots, you shouldn't have left her on the ship alone! You knew she was going to wander off!"

"Now, now," Eleven said, interrupting him. "Let's not make a big fuss over this. Ten is very sorry, aren't you, Ten?"

Ten frowned, but nodded. "Yes, yes, very sorry that I didn't want Rose near the thing that the robots were going after because I figured that'd put her in even more danger."

A voice came from behind them, startling all three Doctors. "Ehem, Doctor! Don't suppose you'd mind explaining who these two are?"

Eleven turned around. "Rory! There you are!"

"Who's this now?" Nine asked.

"This is Rory!" Eleven said proudly. "Rory Williams. He travels with me along with his wife, Amy."

"That's the thing," Rory frowned. "I can't find her anywhere and the TARDIS redecorated. I'm lucky I was even able to find you. It's like a maze here. I think the TARDIS likes messing with me."

"Ah, that's because you're not in your TARDIS," Eleven says. "I mean, it's the TARDIS, but…how it looked like in the past. These two amazingly handsome fellows are me! Well, past me's."

"Oh, so, they're previous regenerations?" Rory nodded. "So we, and one of them at least, got transported to a previous version of the TARDIS? Which means Amy's probably still on our TARDIS and that's why I can't find her."

"Yep!" Eleven nodded. Eleven motioned toward him, looking at his other regenerations proudly. "See? He's smart."

Mickey and Rose returned from the other room.

"Back already?" Ten asked them.

"Yeah…" Rose said. "Who's he then?" she asked, motioning to Rory. "Another one o' you?"

"Nope!" Eleven said. "This is Rory. Friend of mine."

Rory waved. "Hello."

"So, did you find out what brought us here?" Mickey asked.

"No," Ten said. "I've noticed that each one of us came with a friend though. Nine came with his Rose, I came with Mickey, and Eleven came with…Rory, was it? The thing to do now is find out who's TARDIS this is. Got to be one of ours and whoever's timeline we're in has got to be the one who caused this. Even accidentally."

"It's got to be either yours or his," Rory pointed out, motioning to Ten and Nine. "My TARDIS doesn't look like this."

"See?" Eleven grinned. "Smart!"

"It's got to be Nine's then," Mickey said. "If it were Ten's, there would be another Rose here, we were both travelling with him. She's no doubt in Ten's TARDIS still."

"He's smart too," Ten said.

"Oh really?" Nine quipped. "Didn't notice."

"Hey!"

"Doctor…" Rose scolded. "Be nice to Mickey now, will you?"

"He's not all that bad," Ten put in. "I mean, yeah, he's an idiot and good for little nothing, but he kinda grows on you for a bit. I figure he'd make a great distraction."

Nine chuckled at that. "Yeah, if you ever needed to trap some wild beastie you could set him up as bait."

"Oooh, now there's an idea," Ten said, thinking about it and grinning. "Ah yes, I do like the sound of that."

"Hey, I'm right here y' know," Mickey frowned.

"Course we know, you're too annoying to forget, unfortunately," Nine said. "Now hush."

"It's okay, Mickey," Rory patted him on the back. "I don't think you're annoying. Then again, I hardly know you so I can't be sure…."

"That's comforting, thanks."

"Is that sarcasm?" Eleven asked. "I am fairly sure that was sarcasm."

Nine looked at him. "…There's no way you and I are the same person. I refuse to believe it. No. It's not happening. I am…." He glared at Ten and Eleven both. "I cannot believe that I'm going to be replaced by…By what? By a pretty boy and a baby giraffe!"

"Hey!"

Eleven was about to protest, but instead nodded. "…Baby giraffes are cool."

"Unbelievable."

* * *

Okay, that was fairly short and almost all dialogue, but hopefully you'll like it. Or at least, not hate it.

Anyway, Anonymous Reviews are Awesome, Constructive Criticism is Cool, and all Flames will be used to burn Daleks.


End file.
